1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines and, more particularly, an improved means for attaching a balancing ring to an automatic washer basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in an automatic washer to provide a balancing ring around the top periphery of the wash basket to stabilize the basket as it rotates during the high spin mode.
The wash basket is spun with the clothes load during spin operations, and it is important that the balancing ring be securely attached to the basket so that it does not work loose during such operations. Further, the balancing ring must be capable of being securely attached to the basket regardless of manufacturing tolerances which effect the concentricity of the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,592 discloses a balance ring which contains both a low viscosity fluid and a plurality of spherical weights to effect balancing during spin. The balancing ring and the spin basket have cooperating flanges and are secured together by means of screws through the flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,841 discloses a universal balancing member which comprises a hollow, annular tube member which is secured to the spin basket by means of a plurality of clip members. The clip members each extend around the outer surface of the balancing tube and have an outwardly extending head portion which snaps through a cooperating hole in the upper basket periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,621 discloses, incidentally, a balancing ring which is fixed to the upper portion of the basket and contains a granular balancing material. Although details of the construction and attachment means for the balancing ring are not disclosed, it appears that the ring is formed of a metal member which is secured to a metal spin basket, as by welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,069 discloses a one-piece balancing ring which is designed to receive a solid balancing material, such as concrete. The ring is secured to the basket by means of a plurality of screws so that the ring extends interior of the basket opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,198 discloses a balancing ring which may be used in connection with an automatic washer or other rotating mechanisms. The balancing ring is secured to the outer surface of the spin basket by means of inwardly extending projections which snap-fit to the holes in the basket. At least a portion of the balance ring can be displaced radially in response to the spinning of the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,497 discloses an automatic washer having a balance ring which is spot welded to the inner wall of the basket. The ring contains a solid ballast material, such as cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,083 discloses a balancing ring containing a thixotropic material which is secured to the outer periphery of the basket by means of brackets which are bolted to the basket.
In each of the prior art disclosures described above, the balance ring is secured to the basket either by welding, a plurality of fasteners such as screws, or other time consuming manual methods, some of which may be insufficient to withstand the constant vibration and the rapid starting and stopping of the spin basket as it moves into and out of the high spin mode.